In cardboard and paper factories, an average of about 3-6% of the production does not find its way directly to the customer, for one reason or another. The manufacturing lots can be larger than the lots ordered, meaning that the final lot is stored in the factory to wait for another similar order. In case there will be no new order, the lot concerned remains discarded. A part of the production may contain manufacturing defects, surface defects, colour defects, etc., due to which the products are discarded. In storing and handling rolls, damage can be done to them, resulting in that the rolls cannot be delivered to the customer as prime quality products. Therefore, in the discard storage of the factory there can be even large amounts of tonnes of production, although percentually, it is a relatively small amount of the entire production of a factory.
Depending on the product to be manufactured and on the production of that moment, a part of the rejected goods can be returned to the process by pulping the reject rolls and returning the mass to the beginning of the process. This is, however, just a partial solution to handling reject rolls, because manufacturing waste is produced in different phases so that due to the variation in quality of the production, returning the manufacturing waste to a different process is not possible. Manufacturing waste often also contains multi-layer products or products coated with different materials that cannot be returned to the beginning of the process, nor to any other phase in the production.
Thus, reject rolls have become a significant problem and cost item in cardboard and paper industry. At present, they are being stored while keeping waiting for possible buyers for them, or the rolls are cut, torn and baled and delivered to some other place to separate the materials and reuse.